


Homecoming

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Series: Pacific Rim (Love thy Brother remix) [2]
Category: Flatliners (1990)
Genre: A little bit of plot, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Character, airport sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After three months of treating a pair of high-profile Jaeger pilots in Anchorage, renound neurologist Nelson Wright is finally given a week off to go home.<br/>It's a good homecoming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

Nelson wasn't sure how Dave managed to get authorization to come into the airport and past security to meet him when he disembarked in Chicago, but he'd never been more grateful. When he'd been recruited by the PPDC to take on a pair of very important clients in Anchorage, he'd hoped the assignment would be a short one. Unfortunately the extent of the younger Jaeger pilot's injuries were too great for him to leave; it took three months before his patient's condition was stable enough that Nelson felt it safe to even consider asking for a weekend off to go home. And even if he'd managed to talk Dave into flying up to "the north pole", Dave had ended up taking on a good portion of his workload at Northwestern Memorial in his absence; neither had time for more than a nightly chat over Skype.

Dave pulled Nelson into his embrace, pressing a warm, if disappointingly chaste, kiss to his mouth before pulling away. "You need anything in your carry-on?"

"No, why?"

"Good." Dave took it from him, giving it to the young man who stood beside him. "Take this, pick up his luggage from the carousel, and arranged to have them delivered to our house between four thirty and five this evening. Understood?"

"Of course, Doctor Labraccio." The man took Nelson's baggage claim tag and started away.

Nelson glanced to his partner in confusion. "Aren't we going home?"

"Soon enough," Dave replied, slipping a hand into his and starting to lead him through the airport towards the gates.

Nelson managed to bite down a whimper. "Dave, I really need - "

"Trust me." Dave gave his hand a squeeze. He glanced back at him with a look that made Nelson's complaints die in his throat, and his voice was low and full of promise. "I know exactly what you need."

He didn't complain when Dave took him down the escalator into the terminal one walkway instead of outside the terminal. Dave bypassed the neon-lit walkway, taking him down a hallway to the side marked "Office Space - Hourly Rentals" and swiped a card at one of the doors.

"The good Doctor Dave thinks of everything," Nelson murmured, following him inside and crowding Dave up against the wall inside, catching Dave's mouth with a soft, needy whine. It felt like forever since they'd last done this, and it was easy to lose himself to the claim of Dave's lips and the warm strength of his body against him, Dave's hands sliding down his back to cup his ass and pull him closer. He was hard in almost no time at all, rocking up against Dave's hip and whimpering into his mouth, fingers digging into his back. "Please let me at least suck you off...."

"I'll do better than that," Dave murmured, shifting suddenly to turn him and push him back against the wall. He pushed a hand between them to cup Nelson through his slacks, muffling Nelson's whine with a hard kiss as he palmed his cock. "Have to be quiet, though. Promise me."

"I promise, David." Nelson bit back a moan as Dave started to tug his slacks undone. "God, you have no idea how hard it's been...."

"As hard as you are now?" Dave's voice was warm with desire and good humor both, tugging at the waistband of his boxers. "Off."

Nelson toed off his shoes and let his slacks and boxers fall, rocking up into Dave's hand as it curled around his cock. "Oh god yes. How the hell are we going to do this?"

The berth was tiny, little more than an office chair and a narrow shelf built into the wall for a laptop. Dave tugged the chair closer with one foot as he kissed warmly along Nelson's jaw, nipping at the soft skin under his ear. "We'll manage. One foot on the chair for me, love."

Nelson did so, drawing a soft hiss as Dave's lube-slick fingers stroked back over his ass, two pressing inside him carefully. "Fuck yes...."

"Shhh...." Dave caught his mouth again, rocking slowly against his hip as he stretched him open with practiced care, fingertips teasing against his prostate just enough to make Nelson gasp against his mouth. "My poor darling... all alone up in Alaska with those pretty young Jaeger pilots...."

"So pretty," Nelson whimpered, trying to rock down onto his fingers, choking back a moan as Dave added a third. "Oh god, David, please...."

Dave nipped at his earlobe before pulling a condom from his jacket pocket, tearing it open with his teeth as he continued to work his fingers in him. "Please what, love?"

Nelson felt his cock jerk in response. "Please fuck me really fucking hard."

Dave's response was a breathless, approving chuckle. He claimed Nelson's mouth again as he eased his fingers away, stroking the condom down the length of Nelson's cock before digging out another one. "Love it when you're so desperate for it."

Nelson caught his hand before he could tear it open. "Nothing on you. Want to feel you, David. Please...."

Dave paused for a moment, eyes darkening. "Since you asked so nicely."

It wasn't difficult to balance on the edge of the laptop desk, thighs wrapped around Dave's waist as he rocked up into him, stealing Nelson's cries with a demanding kiss. "Oh fuck, Nelson. God, you feel good...."

"Perfect," Nelson gasped, letting his head fall back to Dave's kisses, gasping as each thrust brushed up against his sweet spot. "Been craving this forever...."

"Yeah?" Dave nipped at the crook of his neck, fingers digging into his hips. "Just wanted to come home and let me fuck you bareback while you told me all about those pretty little pilots?"

"Of course -" He was well used by now to Dave's commands during sex, loved being able to give into his basest desires and just obey. "Oh god, David, harder - !"

Dave's answering thrust drove a whimper from his throat which he kissed away, hips snapping up into him, hard and almost punishing. "Love it when you beg, baby. Wanna hear you beg for them, too."

Nelson drew a sharp gasp against his mouth, heels digging into his back, cock brushing against Dave's stomach as he pressed closer. "Oh fuck... can I?"

"Let me hear you, baby," came the breathless reply. "Tell me how badly you wanted them to fuck you."

"Oh fuck David - " Nelson managed a shuddering breath and let himself go, words falling from his lips as they fell into a familiar rhythm. It still amazed him, even after being together for so long, how much Dave turned him on. Dave approached their sex life with the same intensity and determination that he did everything else, and he never felt more desired and complete than when they were like this. "Such gorgeous boys... rugged blond brothers... just ooze sensuality, and I'm sure they're fucking - oh god - "

"You wanna touch yourself, love?"

"Gonna just come on your cock," Nelson gasped, tightening his thighs around him. "Oh fuck, David - "

"Good." Dave nipped at his bottom lip, rocking deeper, an approving groan deep in his throat. "You want them to fuck you, baby? Both of them at once? Filling up my little slut with those gorgeous big cocks?"

"Oh fuck, yes - !" Nelson bit back a strangled cry as pleasure overwhelmed him, tightening around Dave's cock as his body shook with orgasm, coming hard. Dave gave a breathless whimper against his hair, bucking hard into him a few more times and bottoming out as he came, flooding him with slick spurts of heat.

"Oh god..." Nelson was glad for the wall behind him, thighs trembling as he tried to catch his breath. "Oh fuck, David, wow...."

His lover chuckled breathlessly, dotting his mouth with soft kisses between gasps as he came down. "You can if you want, you know."

It took Nelson a moment for what Dave was saying to register. He gave a soft, appreciative hum, arms tightening around him. "Wouldn't that be a hell of a thing. But I can't exactly proposition my patients, Dave."

"I'm not saying that," Dave replied, still smiling, easing away from him and helping Nelson back to his feet. "I'm just saying, if the situation happens to present itself...."

Nelson knotted off the condom and tucked it into the plastic baggie Dave supplied, along with the wrapper. Then he took his clothes as Dave handed them to him, carefully pulling them back on. "They're my patients. Doctor."

"They won't always be your patients," Dave pointed out, pulling him into a warm kiss. "I would be more than happy to hear all about those brave boys taking you to bed."

Nelson hummed softly, cuddling into him. "That's very patriotic of you."

"It's entirely self serving, trust me." Dave kissed him again, one arm tight around his waist. "Home?"

"Mmhmm. Want to do nothing but have sex for at least the next twenty four hours."

"I definitely will not let you put your clothes back on for at least that long." He nuzzled Nelson's hair as they left the room. "And you're not going to be able to stop thinking about it for the entire way home... your ass stretched open and wet from my come...."

Nelson chuckled softly. The slight discomfort of being well fucked was familiar and welcome. "I love homecoming sex."

~~~


End file.
